


Accent

by MadTrasher



Category: Rammstein, Real Person Fiction, emigrate - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, No one else is mentioned, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, fuck it close enough, they fuck!, this is just pure porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadTrasher/pseuds/MadTrasher
Summary: Till gets hot and bothered by Richard’s American accent.Takes place after an interview and Till’s being rather quite around Richard, until they get to their hotel room.





	Accent

    “I swear these Americans can be curious when it comes to foreigners, y’know.” The younger man said has he walked along side with his familiar friend. The two were coming back from an interview from an American magazine company, though the interview was mostly Richard talking the whole time. His grammar and accent had improved over the last couple of years in New York, he was just glad that he was with someone who reminded him of home. “Ja...” Till vaguely whispered as he kept his eyes low to the geometric patterned carpet of the hallway. Richard saw in the corner of his eye that the taller man was being shy all day, even this morning he only spoke in short sentences. The smaller man stretched his arms upward to the warm colored ceiling lights, making a faint groan in the process, anything to break this awkward tension.

   “So, What room was it again?” He said as he looked up at Till, he was big, broad and dark, his short black hair was loosely swaying in front of his stormy green eyes which was faintly smeared with eye makeup, much like Richard’s. His two eyebrow piercings reflected in the light that cause a bright glistening that always caught Richard’s eye. Coming back to reality Till turned his head to meet the smaller man’s gaze. “Ist ein hundert und sechs.” He looked at the room numbers, they were slowly approaching the hundreds. The guitarist found it strange how his friend was only speaking German, sure it’s their first language, but Richard was speaking English. He’d at least expect Till to reply with basic English. Something seems off with him...

   “Is something up with you? You’ve not spoken much during the interview.” The younger man’s accent was blending with his German which caused his S’ to drag out into Z’s. The only audible sound that came from the taller man was a deep growl in frustration. “Don’t huff at me Till.” Richard rolled his eyes as they were approaching their room, Richard was the first one to walk into the empty hotel room. He began to take off his jacket to reveal his only layer of clothing, which was his favorite slim fit black vest. Richard started to walk over to the couch when a firm calloused hand gripped his bicep. He whipped his head around to meet deep green eyes dangerously close to his blue ones. “Your accent...” the older man announced in a demanding tone in which Richard didn’t understand of what he was asking.

   “W-What? My accent?” The smaller man started to tug his limb away, but it was pulled closer to the other, pulling Richard against Till’s chest. “Your accent... ist different.” The man only replied with a single nod and was looking rather confused. Till’s heard Richard with his accent, hell he even helped him sing for his own band. “Yeah, what about it?” Richard made a nervous smile in response, but he didn’t receive the reply he was expecting.

“Want to hear more of it.” That harsh familiar rumble when Till rolled his r’s sent his hairs on end. The shiver of Richard’s body rippled along the surface of the man skin, the taller man’s touch caught sight of this. “Oh Reesh, you naughty boy.” The smaller man’s face flushed pink at Till’s comment, he’s heard him say things like that before, but this time it was animalistic. “Hey says the one who’s grabbed my arm.” Richard flexed his muscles and could feel Till’s grip shift. “What you want me to sing, Dancing Lasha Tumbai?” Richard simply smiled to himself as he started to walk off to the kitchen, but his arm still stayed behind. A sharp tug brought him back to Till’s sight, a light groan escaped his lips as he grew frustrated.

   “I want to hear you moan my name.” Those same gentle green eyes turned into a deep aggressive hazel green, his expression was intimating yet also pleading. The younger man was frozen, he couldn’t believe what his friend was requesting. There was always a boarder line when it came to their performances and their friendship, but this was starting to get serious. “Till, enough rough housing, there’s no one here to play along with your joke.” Richard yanked his arm away and began to walk away into his separate bedroom.

   “Reesh, don’t act like I didn’t feel it.” Richard felt his heart skip a beat, his hands started to tremble, his throat went dry, everything that Richard tried to control betrayed him including his desires. Over the past twenty years he’s preformed with Till, he’s denied his feelings for his friend. All the touches, hugs, kisses, and gropes were all for fun, until one night where Richard drunkenly masturbated to a fantasy of Till fucking him. He blushed crimson just thinking about that vision, why right now, why here, why in front of his friend? Richard questioned himself as he forgot about the other man’s presents. Staring down at his black skinny jeans, his dick was semi-hard against one of his three belts. He threaded his hand into his hair, he tried to quickly think of some excuse to cover his erection.

   “Oh Till, you bastard.” The smaller man released a shaky laugh, the other man cocked his head to the side, unsure of what Richard’s responds was. “You’d like to think that, but that was one of my belts. You wish that was the case.” Richard smirked behind him towards his friends direction, he shook his head and continued to walk to his bedroom. Quickly shutting the door, Richard rushed to the private bathroom. He slammed the door behind himself as fumbling hands started to undo his belts. The bathroom was a long pearl white narrow room with a spacious tub, normal toilet and a slab of grey marble with a silver sink, the bathroom had a hauntingly large mirror that caught everything in its sight. He cursed under his breath as he regretted wearing so many accessories that do nothing. He pushed down his boxers enough to free his aching cock from their restrained clothing. His wrapped his rough hand around the shaft and groaned at the longing contact.

   He started to slowly jerk his dick to a lazy rhythm, occasionally twisting his wrist in order to drag out a muttered moan. He lightly squeezed the base of his cock and rolled his thumb over the swollen head, making a small pool of pre-cum starting to bead. He whined into his hand as he didn’t want Till to hear him, but a small part of him did want him to interrupt.

   God how he’d pump his cock in his large calloused hand, that same firm grip would be on his hips pulling him onto Till’s hard erection. How he’d arch into the larger man’s chest, being dominated by such a beast as Till. Richard moaned as he felt his orgasm start to build up. How such soft innocent lips would cling onto his neck or collarbone. Richard thrusted his cock into his hand, his knees started to grow weak, his breathing was hitched and his overall composure was wreaked in the mirror. He gripped the marble counter as he furiously stroked himself in the mirror, he watch how his body flexed and shook violently at just the thought of Till fucking him. He moaned out as he felt himself gonna cum soon.

   “Naughty boy.” That same deep tone that made Richard melt came from the door. Richard froze as he groaned in frustration that he had to stop, for Till was leaning in the bathroom. The older man was up against the open door frame, he had his arms crossed over his broad chest and those same dark green eyes were admiring Richard’s spazzing body. “If you’re gonna jerk off, at least make sure you lock both doors.”

   The man smiled as he started to approach the trembling younger man. His green eyes kept tracing each pronounced muscle that Richard was flexing, he was covered in a thin gloss of sweat, his hair was damp and falling in front of his eyes. The way his mouth was agape, trying to catch his breath, while rapidly trying to conform words, but the only thing that came out was a whine when Till’s hand touched Richard’s burning skin. “Dirty boy.” He murmured into the smaller man’s ear, sending a thrilling shiver across the younger man’s skin. “Did you really forget to lock the door? Or-“ Till’s hand wrapped around Richard’s leaking cock and swirled his thumb, smearing the overflowing pre-cum again the sensitive gland. “Fuck!” Richard bucked into the older man’s fist, while reaching behind his shoulder in order to hold Till’s neck.

_God he look so erotic in the mirror._

   “Or, did you want me to discover you? All turned on and ready to be fucked into the mirror.” He ran his lips against the exposed skin on Richard’s neck, lightly nipping at the flesh. The other man moaned into the taller man’s touch, his body was unbearably sensitive at this point that he could cum just from Till’s contact. “Shit, just fuck me now.” He grind his ass against the taller man’s erection, he smirked to himself as he enjoyed the thickness of his member. Till pulled his hand away, neglecting Richard’s aching cock. He whined out again from the complete loss of the older man’s touch. Glossy blue eyes found Till’s in the mirror, who was smirking in response.

 “Good boys who don’t lie get rewarded.” Richard was painfully hard and was begging the other man to fuck him already, but Till repeated himself again. “What do I have to do for you to fuck me?” He pleaded into the mirror as he heard the metal clinging of a belt coming undone. “I want that dirty mouth cleaned, suck me.” Without hesitation the younger man got down on his knees and quickly ripped off the other man’s pants. He stared in awe at how thick Till was, he’d always imagine the dildos during their performances were as close as he’d expect, but he was wrong. He wrapped his hand on the taller man’s shaft and firmly began to stroke him. He watched as his black finger nails looked aesthetic to Till’s pale complexion. He was hesitant at first, judging how big the taller man was, if he could successfully suck him off. He licked his lips briefly before touching the tip of his tongue to the swollen head.

   A deep groan came from above and it encouraged Richard to continue, he began to make his jaw slack and hollowed his cheeks. He sucked furiously and bobbed his head in a rhythmic pattern. He tilted his head in angles in order to stroke the underside of the shaft with his tongue. He hummed aggressively in order to draw out that animalistic growl that he loved, he proceeded to quicken his pace and use his hand to further add to the friction.

  “Fuck Reesh” Till moaned out as he grabbed a fist full of Richard’s black hair and thrust into his mouth. He groaned at the abusive pleasure that his mouth was going through and kept sucking until the other man pried him off. A single string of saliva kept them together, Richard’s lips were swollen and glistening in the bathroom light. His eyes were watery and his throat felt like it was on fire, but it was his cock that was painfully throbbing the most. “Strip” Till commanded and pointed at the marble counter top, Richard then followed his orders. He quickly yanked his jeans off in a couple of attempts, once fully removed he started to fumble with his boots, but Till simply pushed Richard onto the marble top. He jump up onto the counter so that his back was fully relaxed against the mirror while Till was between his legs. The taller man started to unbutton the younger man’s vest when out of nowhere the unthinkable happened.

   Richard wouldn’t let this only opportunity slip away, he’d waited too long to do this. He cupped the older man’s rough face in his hands and guided him to his lips. The forbidden longing was finally a reality and Richard nearly drowned in his own desires that were being fulfilled. He moaned into the kiss hoping that it wouldn’t kill the mood. He braced himself for anything that Till was gonna offer, either it’d be a slap or if they’d stopped. He needed to enjoy this moment as long as he was able to, he memorized the curvature of the man’s lips, how they were soft and perfect. He ran his tongue along the man’s bottom lip devouring his taste. Until what felt like minutes ended in seven seconds, Till pulled away and stared at the guitarist who was in pure ecstasy.

   His pupils were blown, heavy lidded eyes, face flushed, mouth gasping lightly for air with a bit of saliva smeared across his bottom lip. His body was twitching from excitement, hands reaching beggingly towards the taller man, his black raven hair was messy yet seductively erotic. He was the definition of Lust, and Till wasn’t gonna let it slip away.

   Connecting their mouths once again it was more aggressive and rough than their first one, teeth and tongue clashing for dominance. Richard moaned out as he threaded his black nails into Till’s ebony hair. He felt the older man grind into his ass as the kiss deepened. The guitarist gently bit at the soft flesh that earned him a growl, he felt familiar hands start to travel down his ribs to his hips and hesitated at his thighs. The caressing gestures on his legs was sent shivers up the younger man’s spine. He arched against the mirror as he felt thick digits start to tease his ass.

   Richard opened his eyes to see the taller man dip slowly down to his hips and opened his mouth. A large amount of saliva fell from his mouth and landed onto his fingers. The warm lubricate started to coat the other man’s fingers and slowly start to push into Richard. The younger man gasped and began to stroke himself to the feeling of being pried open. He groaned as he watched Till’s fingers start to disappear into his ass, he stroked himself at a quicker pace. The older man saw what was happening and leaned down to lick up the underside of Richard’s throbbing cock. He moaned out in pleasure as pre-cum started to pool on his stomach. “Holy Fuck! Till hurry, I won’t last!” He begged as he reached for the man’s shoulder to grip him to reality.

   The taller man withdrew his fingers and alined his cock into Richard’s entrance, he brushed the tip of his cock to Richard’s ass and paused. “Good boys have good manners.” Richard let out a frustrated groan and covered his face with his hand. Embarrassed he whispered a pleaded. “I can’t hear you.” He thrusted into Richard to get closer to the younger man, the man yelped as he was being filled. “Please Till, fuck me! Please!”

   “Guter junge” He kissed the side of the younger man’s face as he slowly thrusted into Richard’s tight ass. The smaller man embraced Tills broader frame and clung onto his shirt in desperation, his shoulder blades roughly hit the glass mirror in each thrust, but Richard wasn’t gonna complain. Spreading his legs more far apart, Till dug his hands into the man’s hips, pulling him violently into himself in order to make Richard moan like a whore. He slammed his body into Richard’s prostate making the younger man unable to control his voice or body spasms. Richard was literally falling apart in Tills broad arms while he moaned Till’s name until he reached his climax.

   A thick white trail of cum spread across Richard’s pale toned chest, his organism was still being ridden out as Till fucked harder into him. The taller man leaned down and licked up a small amount of Richard’s cum off his nipple which made him clinch around Till’s cock. Within moments Richard’s moaned as he felt Till’s cum fill his ass, the warm feeling growing in him was unimaginable. He gasped for air as he tried to catch his breath, he whined as he felt the other man start to pull out, leaving him emptying.

   “Oh fucking shit, fuck.” The singer breathed out as he buried his face into the crook of the smaller man’s neck. He looked up into the mirror to find red marks all along Richards back, purple bruising was starting to form on his hips and the bite mark on his left shoulder was visible. As an apology Till kissed Richard’s abused body and trail his kisses up his his jaw and to his thin lips. “I fucking knew it wasn’t your belt.” Richard could only smile in response as he tried to get off the counter top.

~~~~

  
   “Why were you speaking German earlier?” Richard asked as they were starting to head for dinner together.  
“Because I was hoping you’d switch your accents.” Till admitted as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s waist, he embrace his guitarist as he planted small kisses into his hair. “So what, does my American accent get you hard?” Richard smirked as he peered over his shoulder. “I’m getting hard just hearing it now.” He grazed his thumb lightly over Richard’s smooth chin to guide it upward to his lips to where Richard accepted the gesture.

 

 

 


End file.
